


a forgotten soul

by ShadowEclipse81



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Reader, Memory Loss, Nightmares, No Smut, black monster SOUL, demon reader, first fic, hybrid reader, inspired by house of sans, inspired by skeleton squatters and the landlady, memory flashes, monster reader, reader played out the part of sans in there univers, some characters mentiond but not seen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowEclipse81/pseuds/ShadowEclipse81
Summary: basically the reader is a monster and demon hybrid that played the part of sans in her universe but there universe was ERASED and they are all that's left of it. they were found floating in the void while Sans and Alphys were looking for a way to get Gaster back so Alphys pulled her out of the void and roomed her with the other Sanses. with no memory of her universe, her friends or what she is chaos and adventure ensures(*CANCELD*)





	1. The Void

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfic and I cant guarantee that updates will come regularly but I can say that I'm hoping to finish this story if people actually like it and want to finish it but that is all up to the readers and what you think of it.
> 
> please forgive me but the first chapter is going to be short due to it only being introductory 
> 
> if you can think of a better title let me know

Black that’s all you could see, Just a constant darkness that you had become so accustom to. All that that you had known was gone, all those who you had loved and cared for were dead. You had given up HOPE, you had killed that kid so many times you had lost count, you had stopped caring ‘it would all just RESET again anyway’ is what you told yourself so many times before until it just stopped, the kid had killed you once again and had gone to fight Asgore like normal but after they killed him they didn’t reset again everyone was dead. Tori, Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore and Sans. Where are you, who are you, heh well that’s easy you haven’t used your real name for years but everyone called you Echo and you’re in the void, you always end up in the void when that kid kills you, but when they reset you wake up back home on your couch, well at least you did fifteen years ago before the resets stopped and your universe was erased along with the memory of all your friends. You just feel so tired that’s all you’ve felt for years and all you can really do here is sleep anyway so… a few… more years of… sleep… wouldn’t… hurt…  
Who were you thinking about again…?


	2. Time to wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you wake up and meet sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some of this written in wingdings but it didn't want to show up on here so please excuse the random gaps

You know maybe the void isn’t so bad, I mean nothing can hurt me.   
“m…, p..as. ..k. u.” that kid doesn’t exist hear or at all anymore.  
“mi.s, pl…e” wait what kid am I talking about?  
“miss, wa.. .p” since when was I scared of a kid?   
“wa.. up” what, who said that, what said that.  
“Wake Up, Please” I thought I was alone  
“Please miss you need to wake up” I’m in the void there’s no one else here, there can’t be…

I open my eyes expecting to be met with darkness again, but instead it’s a blinding light and blurry mutations looming above me, I have to blink a few times for things to fall into focus as a push myself up. A boney hand moves to my back to help keep me from falling down, this isn’t right it should all be black not sterile and white, I’m supposed to be in the void.

I glance around seeing a small sunflower, yellow lizard woman dressed in a buttoned up lab coat watching me cautiously while scribbling words down on some paper, the hand on my back was rubbing small circles into my spine as if trying to relax me, funny how its only then that I realise how tensed up a really am. 

Looking over at the person behind me it turns out he’s a skeleton, he’d probably be taller than me if I were standing up but I still have to look up to him while sitting on this table, he’s wearing a grey t-shirt and jean under a un-buttoned lab coat “do you know where you are?” his voice was deep but smooth, his question threw me off though all I could do though was shake my head “can you talk?” once again I shook my head, I can talk but I don’t trust my voice since I haven’t spoken to another living being in fifteen years. 

He moved around so he was standing beside the lizard in front of me before speaking again “Ok, then do you know sign?” I nodded, I don’t remember who or why but I knew someone that couldn’t speak so I learnt sign language. “Ok good, do you know who you are and where you were before you woke up here?” he questioned ‘I never really use my real name but you can call me Echo, and I was in the void’ I answered he looked at me sceptically when I mentioned the void. As he went to ask another question I signed ‘who are you and where are we’ he seemed stunned by the glare I was giving him but grinned at me as he replied “heh ok, sorry I didn’t introduce myself before, the name’s sans, sans the skeleton and my friend over there it Alphys” he gestured over to the lizard “and were in a lab, more specifically the monsters royal scientist’s lab that has been set up on the surface” the surface… but everyone was still underground we shouldn’t be on the surface we still needed the seventh soul.

He seemed to have noticed my confusion “monsters have been sealed underground for years, but four years ago we finally got out thanks to our angel” four years, monsters have been on the surface for four years. But were still supposed to be underground this isn’t right none of this is right. 

“humans weren’t all too happy by our arrival but things have gotten better” he seemed to be thinking of something and judging by his expression it’s not all that good, I was tempted to look at his soul but that would require me to shift and now didn’t seem to be a good time for that “any way you couldn’t have been born in the void so do you know where your from other than the void” he asked, I didn’t think I just replied automatically like I normally would with the residents of Snowdin ‘I live in a cabin hidden deep within the woods of snowdin’ this seemed to confuse him, Alphys looked up at me quizzically before asking “h-how c-c-could you h-have l-l-lived I-in s-snowdin i-if your h-h-human” she was watching me sceptically now “” (because I’m not human) my voice echoed around the room shocking both of them, sans eye lights went out and magic sparked around the room   
“W H E R E D I D Y O U L E A R N T H A T L A N G U A G E”. Simple to say I felt threatened, so this time I didn’t think twice before shifting. 

I became skeletal within seconds but unlike the skeleton in front of me I had a tail and horns on full display but my wings were hidden under my shirt. My magic filled the room pushing back against his, his magic was strong and cold but mine was dark and powerful “” (what’s it matter to you) I grinned, Alphys moved so she was behind sans just as I was moving off the table to stand, thankfully there is no true concept of time in the void so its time had no effect on my body, only my mind and sanity could be effected by the everlasting darkness of the void. Sans seemed ready for a fight, I let my grin drop leaving me emotionless, if he can’t read me he won’t know what to expect or when to expect it.

“” (I don’t plan on fighting you unless I have to) is all I said while staring him down my voice still echoing around the room we were in. “s-sans w-w-what’s s-she saying” Alphys asked I could smell her fear “” (seem only we speak wingding) I smiled “” (now what’s going on, how did you get me out of the void or better yet why) I growled with my tail flickering and magic pulsing. He was tense and didn’t seem to want to tell me anything, oh well, there are more ways to make him talk, although dusting them both would be so easy right now but that wouldn’t answer any of my questions now would it. 

“Ok, ok just calm down to answer your first question, we were look for a way to get a man called Gaster out of the void” beware the man who speaks in hands the man from another world that is of the same. why is this familiar but too far from reach “as for how you got here, you came at the same time the others did the machine pulled you into our universe before it combusted so your stuck here until we can fix it, let’s just say you’ve been asleep for a while” other? There are others? And I slept through all this. 

“y-you were o-out of it f-f-f-or a w-week so we were k-k-keeping you h-h-hear until you woke s-s-so we c-could m-monitor y-your health and vital s-signs” damn this lizard is a nervous wreck, I stand there thinking for a minute, looking into their souls, well they didn’t lie so that’s a plus but that still leaves the question as to why sans had a faded scare across his soul it’s almost like it’s there but it’s more like a memory of a wound that would so it’s a mental scar, what scares me more is I have thousands more just like it thanks to all the resets, who caused those again? 

I sighed “alright, ill bite what where you planning on doing with me after I woke up” my voice didn’t echo this time, sans seemed to relax a bit as the pressure of the magic in the room let up to where it was almost non-existent “well first we were going to ask what your universe was like” I… I don’t remember, I-I recognise places in the underground b-but the people, m-my friends, m-my family I can’t remember them. Resets I remember resets but who caused them. “and then have you moved to a house with the others until we could get you back to your universe but by the sound of it you were in the void” and there’s the scepticism again, what’s so bad about the void I’ve practically lived there for fifteen years or more now.

“Ok, first off I’m not saying anything about my universe, second who are the ‘others’ and last, what house?” I asked tilting my head.


	3. Welcome to the mad house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puns, a beautiful house and pure chaos what could go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it not as long as the previous chapter but hopefully its ok

The drive wasn’t so bad… who are you kidding it’s horrible, were the hell were you going anyway, when you had asked about the others and ‘house’ Alphys giggle like a damn school girl, sans just stood there grinning although it was strained and he was sweating, so whatever comes next you get the feeling you aren’t going to like it. And the whole trip here it was dead quiet other than Alphys’s nervous fidgeting.

Sans tried breaking the silence while he was driving, asking me questions about myself and universe, the only answer he was ever gonna get was a blank emotionless stare. 

Ok I’m bored now, it’s no fun making them uncomfortable anymore, thinking back to when we first got into the ‘car’ it may have been the first time I’ve seen one let alone gotten it one, but I know a radio when I see it. A grin stretched across my face as I lifted my hand using a bit of magic to turn the radio on full blast, it made sans jump and Alphys shriek at the sudden noise all I could do was burst out laughing, there laughter soon followed although Alphys seemed more annoyed than anything, heh I could work with this.

“Aww, common Alphys, you have tibia honest, it was kind of funny” I grinned at her. Her mouth fell open “heh, careful Alphys, you look like you’ve seen the dead” I watched her expression turn to pure horror as she looked at sans “d-don’t y-you dare s-start” she glared at him as he chuckled “heh, come on Alph’ don’t try to fibula it tickles your funny bone admit it” my eye sockets widened and my grin stretched “well at least she ain’t skull-king about it, I guess it just ribbed her wrong” my tail had started to wag a little as this continued the rest of the way to our, still unknown by me, location.

By the time we pulled up outside of a three storey house I had shifted back to being human again. As we piled out of the car shouting could be heard from inside the house, easy to say the tenants were loud and male. 

I followed Alphys up to the front door and looked around as she unlocked it, the garden was huge, rose bushes lined the porch with an inbuilt irrigation system same for the tulips that ran along the white picket fence the colours of the tulips varied from pink and purple to red, orange, and white some of the colours mixed in a single flower in a flattering ways. The grass was lush and green with a tool shed around the side of the house that looked well kept. All the colours complemented the dark contrast of the house, with its black tiled roof and its dark grey painted wooden walls but it was the weeping willow that took the cake, its vine like leaves flowing in the gentle breeze with slight glints of fairy lights tangled within it branches, the willow itself placed just off to the opposite side of the house from the shed and a bit further into the backyard of the house. 

If I’m being honest I wouldn’t mind spending a night out under the stars especially if this were I would be its so calm and quiet… kind of like the void.

I followed Alphys inside with sans trailing behind looking half asleep on his feet. She led me into the living room where we were greeted but complete and utter chaos, the couch was tipped oved and the TV face down one the floor with glass scattered around it there were feathers and stuffing everywhere. Bones were sticking out of the walls, celling and floor. The coffee table was broken in half and left to splinters and the apparent culprits were standing around the room some hiding behind walls another ducked behind the upturned couch and the rest standing in the open looking like they had been about to throw an attack at each other.

Well this was going to be interesting


	4. introductions of the strange kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys yells? and some introductions to some strange skeletons
> 
> important note at end of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not posting tomorrow because of Christmas but hopefully this chapter will suffice
> 
> merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year
> 
> also I have a slight poll - who should echo spend the day with and what do you think should or could happen?

“W-WHAT THE H-HEAK I-IS GOING ON I-IN HERE” Alphys yelled, she actually yelled although she did stutter, but wow I didn’t think she had it in her, it seemed to shock the skeletons too since they dropped everything they were doing and pointed at someone in the room yelling “HE DID IT” as quick as they could.

That’s it I can’t take it anymore, I burst out laughing and fall to the floor with an arm around my stomach and a hand covering my mouth trying to silence my laughter. Unfortunately it was in-affective, it merely muffled it stopping it from echoing around the room “well that’s one way to break the ice” sans chuckled.

Alphys rubbed her eyes muttering something along the lines of ‘I work with a bunch of man-children’ this did nothing to quell my laughter quite the opposite actually.

The skeletons started cleaning up the room as Alphys barked orders at them it was quite amusing to watch actually. I had finally calmed down and just sat on the floor watching as the skelemen grumbled and whined like spoiled children being told no, it was fun watching Alphys going from stuttering and nervous mess to a rage filled mama bear.

It took about fifteen minutes for them to finish cleaning up and flopping on the now up right couch, one thing I can say about these people there going to be fun to mess with.

 

“n-now that, t-that’s o-over with, e-everyone i-I’d l-like you to m-meet E-Echo” Alphys gestured towards me “Alphys why did you bring a human here” the skeleton with the tail asked, he’s got a tail unlike the others which don’t have tails, he’s really big to but his outfit is lazy comfort in fact everyone but the small star eyed one has something to do with comfort based outfits.

“s-she came t-through the m-machine l-like you d-did, she n-not of this u-universe a-a-and she will b-be s-staying here with the r-rest of y-you” Alphys stutters out her answer as always. Wait I’ve only known her for a few hours what do i mean by always I don’t even know her… do I?

“Personally I don’t mind having a human as hot as her hanging around here” the red eyed skeleton with the golden fang swiped his translucent tongue over his teeth his eyes were scanning over my body and lingering at certain places. “I could dust you in a hundred and forty two different ways right now” I just smile sweetly at him “and only forty nine of them include using my magic” he stiffened and his eye socket went blank to say he’s was shocked was an understatement. The others seemed shocked as well except the one in the black cloak leaning against the wall, he was just smiling in amusement.

“well you already know who I am” sans said as he walked past me and flopped into one of the arm chairs… wait wen did he get changed, he was now wearing a white tank top that had red stains on the front, with black basketball shorts and a blue hoodie and oddly enough fuzzy pink bunny slippers “but I’ll say it again to start these guys off, hay I’m sans, sans the skeleton, and I drink ketchup” he winked with a bottle of ketchup in hand

I nodded to sans although the ketchup part confused me but my train of thought was soon interrupted by the big skelly with the tail “I’m beast, I also drink ketchup” his tail flicked a bit as he watched me “cool, it’s nice to meet you” I replied standing up and leaning against the door frame with my hand in the pockets of my pants

The small blue star eye one bounded up to me grinning “GREETING HUMAN, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, BUT YOU MAY CALL ME BLUE” he yelled, although that seemed to be a natural volume for him “AND I LOVE TACOS”. “Blueberry, huh, the name suits you”

“I’m red and drink mustard” the seemingly perverted on states “I’ll try to remember that golden boy” I quipped “what did you just call me” he growled, aww he’s trying to act tuff, sure he’s got I high LV count but it’s not the highest in this room “golden boy, I called you golden boy. I mean you are trying to pull off a mixed look between punk and emo, so I’m gonna call you golden boy” I grin at him knowing I just pissed him off

“Heh carful doll, your just asking for a fight with him” I looked over to the door way were there was a tall thin skeleton, was he standing there the whole time. “You can call me G, I drink hot sauce” he winked “surprisingly I could actually see you doing that but what’s with everyone and stating they drink condiments, am I missing something or…” I tilt my head in confusion

A deep chuckle echoed around the room and for once it wasn’t me all attention turned to the skeleton warring a black cloak “heh everyone here has a condiment they drink, saying what it is, is just our way of saying don’t take it all since, well we drink them, anyway it’s nice to meet you echo I’m raven, and I don’t do much other than ‘hang’ around. I would shake your hand but it would kill you” he stood there with his hood covering everything but his grin. I stood and walked over to him which seemed to shock the others, I stopped in front of him holding my had out to him “if it kills me I going to laugh” I grin at him “kid if I touch you, you will die” he’s actually looking me in the eye being completely serious, I rolled my eyes grabbing his hand before anyone could stop me, a shook his hand before pulling away like nothing happened, no fear, no pain and no death.

“Nice to meet you raven, also if the void can’t kill me I doubt you can either” I smile at him as I shifted into a skeleton “and tibia honest I don’t fear death and that’s not a fibular. Because you see, you can’t kill what’s already dead” I grin as my tail swayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm thinking of looking for a co-author to help come up with some chapter and input a new perspective on the story,  
> I know I've only just started writing it and it might be a bit early to be considering this but I'm not much for writing story's and I tend to forget what I'm doing and ramble, I mean this story doesn't even have a plan I'm just writing this as I come up with it, its kind of fun for me that way.  
> but if anyone is interested in helping with the story or has some ideas and writing prompts for it let me know.


	5. the attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to get a room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said before updates wont be constant 
> 
> my nana just came down from Sydney so I probably wont be able to post for a while
> 
> and once again sorry that the chapters so short. comments and constructive criticism is appreciated

Creeping the ever loving hell out of my skeletal roommates, check  
Putting golden boy in his place so he doesn’t try anything while I sleep… if I sleep, check  
Prying the small skelly, aka blueberry, from my waist, mmm not so much… 

So note to self, blueberry has a grip of solid steel, so if caught in it just wait it out until he gets board or falls asleep. Honestly though it’s kind of cute, his child like nature it comforting and familiar but… I can’t remember who, however it was, they were… tall but, innocent and loud like a child… why, why can’t I remember.

“O-ok, s-so there are t-three spare r-rooms you c-can pick b-between, come t-this way a-a-and ill s-show y-you” Alphys stuttered, again, she led me up a flight of stairs and too the third floor where there was a hallway of doors, each door had some kind of personalisation too it. How old are these people, they act like teenagers. She opens the door closest to the stairs and moves aside to let me in.

The room is basic, it has normal cream walls, a bed pushed up into the corner of the room with a bedside table next to it. There was a desk setup in front of the window with an old desktop and printer, other than that there was a walk in wardrobe with a squeaky door as I glanced around the room Alphys was speaking with sans again, I lost interest in the room and tuned in to their conversation

“w-what do y-you m-mean you c-can’t see h-her s-s-soul” Alphys asked fearfully “I mean I can’t see her soul, she’s hidden it from view, the others said they couldn’t see it either” sans spoke in a hushed tone so I wouldn’t hear, too bad for him I can hear better than a dog “y-you’ll j-just have t-to k-keep an eye o-on h-her, w-who knows m-maybe s-she just h-had a r-rough p-past and is s-subconsciously h-hiding it.” Sans sighed at Alphys’s reply “do you think what she said earlier about being dead was true. If it is true she might not have a soul at all” before Alphys could reply I turned to them and asked “are all the rooms live this” it snapped them out of their conversation “u-um, y-y-yes m-most of the r-rooms were l-l-like this u-until t-they were p-personalised” Alphys answered although she seemed scared “is there an attic…?” they both looked at me confused but Alphys nodded “y-yes, b-but w-why the a-attic” Alphys shifted from one foot to the other, another nervous habit I noted.

“it’s dark, its roomy, I can fix it up to how I like but not only that I won’t have prying eyes trying to get a glance at soul” I glared at sans as his eye sockets widened “next time you’re talking about someone do it in another room or at least make it blandly obvious so it doesn’t seem like you’ve committed a sin” I walked past them into the hall way and toward the fold out stairs to the attic.

“W-well a-at l-least s-she has a r-room n-now?” it was more of a question than a statement “I-I’ll go and o-organize s-some furniture f-for her” Alphys pulled her phone out as she walked away.

How can I trust them if they don’t trust me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so next chapter is in some one else's pov so I have a poll for you all
> 
> a) sans (has more questions than answers)  
> b) raven (still in shock from being able to touch the reader without killing her)  
> c) G (quiet but thoughtful)  
> d) beast (curious but cautious)


	6. A new perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for a new perspective and some guy talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again a short chapter but a lot of talk so hopefully its not to bad
> 
> also I'm sorry but when I checked the poll, at the time it was   
> A-0  
> B-4  
> C-0  
> D-3
> 
> so I started writing so I could post while I had a chance

‘How… how did she not die?’   
‘What did she mean, you can’t kill what’s already dead, if she’s dead then how is she breathing let alone walking and talking’  
‘I can’t see her soul, I can’t even feel its presence so there is a chance she’s actually dead’  
These thoughts kept echoing around my head, to many questions and not enough answers.

Alphys took echo upstairs to get her settled into a room which gave the rest of us some time to talk “what the hell is she” red snapped sans moved a bit uneasily, he knew something, something important G seemed to pick up on it too “perhaps we should be asking raven since she touched him and didn’t die” beast spoke up turning to me “or you could look at the one who brought her here and has been around her the most” is all I said, my grin remained permanent as sans began to sweat “when she woke up she said she was from the void, she refuses to describe her universe and seems to have a knack for shifting to either human or monster, that’s all I’ve managed to get from her so far” sans had moved to lean forward “can anyone see her soul” he asked staring at his feet.

Everyone looked at each other shaking their head “I can’t see her soul but that’s not what concerns me…” I finally spoke up “I can’t sense her soul at all, even while she was shaking my hand, which brings back to mind what she said earlier ‘you can’t kill what’s already dead’. Everyone knows the dead don’t have souls because there no longer living but if that’s the case with her then how is she still hear but this again pulls us back to another thing, she claimed to have been in the void” I rambled as G moved towards the coffee table “ ‘if the void can’t kill me I doubt you can either’ she seemed to know you bought death at a simple touch but how could she of known that” G pushed as I looked up at him “if your implying that she is a goddess from my universe or that I perhaps met her before, I can assure you neither of those statements are true” I growled 

“heh” all eyes in the room turned to beast “ya got something funny ta say or ya just gonna sit there grinnin like an ass’hat” red growled “her scent, its sweet like a human female but tangy like a female monster” he drawled “WELL WE DID JUST SEE HE TURN HUMAN TO SKELETON SO THAT SHOULD BE NORMAL… RIGHT?” blueberry questioned “the pipsqueaks right, she ain’t human or monster yet she’s both, how does that make her scent strange” red snapped while blue pouted at the nickname “well there’s the part of her scent that makes sense then there’s the added ‘bite’ to it, I can’t place my finger on what it is through, its sweet but spicy and dominates over the other two parts of her scent making them almost non-existent, to the point you really have to look for them but that mixed with her personal musk makes her smell beyond what humans or monster would define as normal for there kinds” beast continued before G snapped his fingers “monster are made mostly of magic while humans are flesh and bones, there more solid than we are, so her body should be really unstable since there is no perfect balance between the two, the only outcome of her existence is her death at a young age or before she’s even born but she’s still here, so she’s either extremely powerful even when at a young age or there’s something else that is levelling out the balance in her body. Judging by beast claim however, there is a chance that the alternative that she is something else puts into perspective that she may not be as human or monster that she makes herself appear to be” G rambled before snapping out of his thoughts “wow” was all red could utter 

“You just went in to full on ‘Gaster mode’ there G…, are… you ok” sans chuckled a bit nervously. Before he could answer I stood up from the wall and went upstairs and away from the convocation, all this new information did not help with the realisation I could touch echo without her dropping dead ‘how is it possible for the dead to be walking, if she’s like Chara then…’ I shook my head trying to dispel the thought ‘no I can’t think of that Chara was a demon from the universe of gods, there’s no way echo is from the same place I’m from… is there’ I got to my room and locked the door behind me.

Nights already falling and there was a lot of noise outside so seems like Alphys got some stuff for echo ‘the only girl I can’t kill, I wonder what room she picked’ I’m shore ill find out in the morning but for now I’m just gonna sleep

The house fell silent as everyone settle in for the night, but not everyone who sleeps are safe from nightmares…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now I have another poll:  
> who will be the onw to wake up and comfort echo?
> 
> A- beast (cuddly and comforting)  
> B- sans (lazy and relaxing)  
> C- G (time for some 1-tea or 2-coffee and a looong night quiet night)  
> D- red (maybe there's a big softy behind the asshole-ish mask)
> 
> I leave the choice to you
> 
> personally I'm leading towards A or B they would be easier to wright


	7. let the nightmare begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for some fluff with beast  
> and a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE  
> WELCOME TO 2018
> 
> also the description of 'bright' is my own opinion  
> and there's an important poll at end of chapter
> 
> I'm still trying to fin a better title for this book so if any one can think of one that would help gratley
> 
> (sorry for poor spelling)

“so you’re going to leave, just like that…”the kid stopped walking to the other end of the hall and turned “heh, you didn’t think it was going to be that easy did you” the kid did nothing but stare “dusting ---- in the woods just outside the ruins. Heh… -------… he believed in you till the very end… and you still didn’t hesitate to decapitate him” I tugged the familiar red scarf over my nose “I’m sure you’ve heard this all before, but… kid please… just reset… it doesn’t have to be this way, I can forgive you for your sins just… reset and bring our friends back” the kid pulled out a dust covered knife as a sickening smile spread across their face “well, well, well, who knew the demonic freak could have mercy or maybe your just a coward” I pulled the scarf off my face and sighed “well looks like I’m breaking the rules again but that’s nothing new. Ok well I think I’ll quote a friend of mine” 

I looked towards the golden light streaming through the windows of the judgement hall “it’s a beautiful day outside” I closed my eyes as the kids smile stretched “the birds are singing, flowers are blooming” I turned my head towards them keeping my eyes to the ground at my feet “on day like these” a dark aura started to radiate off me, it seemed to scare the kid since they backed off a bit, heh sorry kid but like you said its rare for a demon to show mercy “kids like you…” I took my hands out of the familiar blue jacket. I looked up at them with pitch black eyes with blood red slits, black flames covered my hands as thick, curved horns formed on my head “SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL” my voice went demonic. 

I gave in to my blood thirsty side wanting nothing more than to see that kids blood seeping from there small frail body, to crush there beating heart, to claim there soul and take the resets from them but first I was going to have fun watching them die over and over again, for there every sin, for there every kill I was going to make them suffer the pain they inflicted on our… no, MY friends and MY family

Tearing them limb from limb, again and again it was fun… I could do this for an eternity, dodging every hit and returning them with my own, the kid wanted to kill monsters, well… now they could fight a true M O N S T E R.

Reload after reload, they still refuse to reset when will they learn there’s no pattern in my attack’s, I attack randomly with no morals or mercy. The more I killed them the more I changed, the more I shifted, the more demonic I became. Damn this kid and their determination they killed everyone because they wanted to, because they could. What HOPE did they have that made them believe they would get away with this, that they could leave the underground alive. There was no way I was going to forgive the kid, there is no way they’re going to escape, I’ll never let them see the light of day again, I won let them leave, I ’ L L M A K E T H E M R E S E T … I am the human definition of a monster

I woke up slapping a hand over my mouth before I could screamed.  
I looked around the room looking for anything familiar, something to show me I was home, that everyone was alive, to prove that we got another chance to make things right. There was nothing just a cold bland attic with the basic furniture Alphys had delivered only hours ago. there gone, everyone’s gone and I can’t remember their names or their faces, just that damn kid, who were they.

I got up and went down the stairs, One things for shore, I’m not going back to sleep any time soon. I went down to the kitchen, might as well drink something I went to the cupboard not feeling like drinking water, there was a fowl taste in my mouth, like blood and dust water, would only make it worse. I took the lemon juice from the cupboard and lent against the bench, I was still shaking every now and then. I closed my eyes as I drank the lemon juice, its bitter taste covering my tongue and sending a shocking the shaky nerves in my body, I opened my eyes staring at the floor as my shaking slowed to occasional shivers, the nightmare was one of my more tame ones but if I didn’t wake up when I did I would have been a lot worse.

“You know, it’s rude to stare, and it’s just creepy when you’re lurking in the shadows” I looked dead ahead of me at the wall waiting for him to come into the light of the kitchen “how’d you know I was here” he hesitated although he came out into the light, he was wearing a white wife-beater and some black boxers that went down to just above his knee caps “you smell like ketchup, I heard your footsteps following me down the hall and I can hear you breathing, if I being honest you’re not very stealthy when your half asleep” I looked over to beast who shrugged “heh, sorry but I heard you walking down the hall an-“

“And you don’t trust me to be moving around the house on my own while everyone else is asleep and vulnerable” I interrupted him “I get it, you don’t trust what you don’t understand. I’ll go back to bed so you don’t have to worry about me attacking anyone in their sleep” I got up to go back upstairs but he grabbed my arm as I went to walk past him “ok so, what you said is true but not what I was going to say. I was going to say ‘sorry but I heard you walking down the hall and’ you smelt scared and alone, so would you like some company until you want to go back to sleep?” I stared at him shocked before shaking my head “and what would you get out of it, I doubt that you’d do this without a reason for it to benefit you” I showed no emotion and he frowned “I’m beginning to wonder if you just naturally don’t trust people or if something happened to make you like this, but to answer your question id be giving you company and receiving your company in return” he grinned when he realised I gave in 

He led me into the living room “you want to watch a movie” he asked I nodded and sat on the couch with him. He turned on the TV and put on Netflix he put on something called ‘Bright’ it was about two police officers of different species trying to protect an elf and the wand she had while out smarting other hostiles, it’s actually pretty good, funny too. The movie had gotten about half way through when I felt something slip around my waist, I flinched and tried to get it off only to realise it was beasts tail “just relax” was all he said as he pulled me closer to him “what are you doing” I asked supressing a growl “your still shaking” he chuckled at my passive aggressive, defensive nature. 

I looked down at my hands and like he said I was still shaking. Huh I guess the lemon juice wore off “well your ever observant aren’t you” I deadpan, he grinned and pulled me into his lap and stretched his legs across the couch. I stretched my legs out with his and rested my head on his stomach and went back to watching Bright even though his tail wound itself around my legs. 

Throughout the rest of the movie he kept his arm around me running his fingers through my hair, for once in a very long time I felt relaxed, I felt safe, I hadn’t even noticed my hands latched onto his wife-beater and balled up in to fists as I closed my eyes or that I had snuggled into him seeking his warmth, I didn’t notice him nuzzling the top of my head or that the world around us had changed into my room as he shifted to lay his back pulling the blankets up over us as he fell asleep

For once my dreams weren’t plagued by nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what type of demon is the reader:
> 
> A) gem (the child of a demon lord and enchantress- appears human but with the powers of a demon and is sometimes mistaken for a fallen angel: usually has a gem hidden on there body some where)  
> B) blood demon (a power full demoness- can shift between human or demon at will, requires human blood to gain power: can be your best alia or your worst nightmare)  
> C) Kitsune (fox demon- seen as a divine in some religions and cultures but requires souls to consume: soft, cuddly and sleepy one minuet then enraged, defensive and deadly the next)  
> D) hafling (once human now demon- the child of a demon and human: weaker than a gem and must feed off of other life force to prevent hunger strikes)  
> E) vampire (born with vampirism- doomed to live for all eternity: feeds of human blood and doesn't trust people easily making them constantly cautious)  
> F) a cross breed (pick F then list two of the above and why you think it will work- if the two at compatible then I might try it)


	8. come at me ya guppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you more fluff...
> 
> and a muscular fish woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is short  
> but its quite literally 1:54am at the moment
> 
> there's some important information at the end of this chapter. no poll this time
> 
> I should probably sleep... but I wont
> 
> ill see you all in the next chapter

Sitting in the kitchen listening to blueberry rant about puzzle function and goals was actually interesting in a way. The science and ideas behind some of his puzzles was actually pretty advanced, although some of the theories behind it were incorrect or too far stretched it seemed to make him happy. Unfortunately I couldn’t stay focused on the conversation, as my mind kept wandering back to this morning when I woke up.

_For once when I woke up I felt safe, I felt warm. The void was familiar to me, comforting in a way but it was always cold and dark. There was no concept of time, no need for day or night. The darkness was comforting and the cold was familiar but I wasn’t in the void any more. This warmth was… nice…, I didn’t feel numb, I wasn’t alone any more._

_Light filtered in through the curtains concealing the room in a soft light, my dreams hadn’t been plagued with nightmares, I didn’t want to wake up yet if it meant they would return later, but all good things must come to an end, especially when the warmth tries to leave. Opening my eyes I rolled over to see beast sitting up with his back to me, as he went to stand up I grabbed his tail making him stiffen and look over at me._

_“Kinda rude to grab someone by the tail don’t ya think” he chuckled at my half asleep state as I pulled his tail closer “your warm” I mumbled as my eyes closed again listening to his warm chuckle “heh, sorry Echo, but I gotta head ta work” he spoke softly while rubbing the top of my head. I let go of his tail and wined, grabbing his hand nuzzling it before he left down the stairs._

I am ashamed of myself for showing weakness… and for being a cuddly sleeper… I should probably avoid letting that happen again. “ECHO? ECHO, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING” I snapped out of my daze “heh, sorry blue, I sort of got distracted” I rubbed the back of my head “THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE ACCEPTS YOUR APOLOGY” he poses “NOW AS I WAS SAYING, WERENT YOU WEARING THOSE CLOTHES YESTERDAY?” he asked pointing at my old black tank-top “umm, blue… I don’t have any other cloths…” I watched his a his expression morphed into something of shocked tragedy, like he just watched someone dump a small puppy on the side of the road “THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE I SHALL INFORM ALPHYS TO ORGANISE A GIRLS SHOPPING TRIP” he declared as he pulled out his phone looking for Alphys’s contact “blue, as sweet as that is I don’t have any money so I can’t really bye anything” I pointed out propping my head up on my hand “don’t worry kid, Alphys will handle that. She’ll probably take that walking toaster with ya so don’t worry too much about money”

A few hours later and Alphys was knocking down the door… wait no… that a muscular blue fish woman “SUP PUNKS, WHERE’S THE NEW GUY” she yelled “U-Undyne, p-please calm d-down” Alphys stutter from behind her… again. She shuffled into the room “e-echo, a-a-are y-you ready t-to get s-some c-cloths” she asks causing the fish to look at me. A grin stretched across her face “well, looks like we finally got a girl in the house” she barked out a laugh

“so punk, you a prissy gal or are ya nerd” she grinned putting her hands on her hips in an attempt to look intimidating, everyone but blue were taller than me so she was no different. I look up at her with no emotion “you mute or are ya just a wimp” she grinned wider “I don’t know, maybe you should come find out you guppy” her grin fell instantly but was replaced just as quickly when she looked down at Alphys “babe, I like this one, she’s got guts”

“Hay punk, ya want to have a match with me later” she pounded her fist into her hand, I grinned “sure, as long as you promise not to go easy on me because I’m smaller than ya” she seemed to like that answer “alright lets go get you some cloths so we can have our fight” she turned and headed towards a car parked out front

I think I’m gonna like the fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'so a lot of you are picking Kitsune so I have a proposition for you  
> if we don't use a Kitsune for this story I will make a book based around  
> sans x Kitsune but you can vote on what sans it is  
> but this means that Kitsune will be removed from the vote which is something you might not be to happy about  
> but I don't like to write books about the same thing twice otherwise I just class it as a re-wright  
> the choice is still up to all of you'
> 
> there was no negativity to my offer so there will be another fanfic coming soon
> 
> also the reader has been voted to be a gem but thanks too a suggestion of a hybrid between a gem and a vampire  
> the reader will require to feed on human blood occasionally to satiate there blood lust that occurs thanks to there demonic side but they are not vampire


	9. sugestions please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some interactive brain storming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and leave some idears that you would like to see in this story
> 
> also I love reading your comments it gives me a reason to keep this story going

**readers appearance**

 

eye colour:

(human and skeleton)

echo flower blue

emerald green

honey golden yellow

ethereal white 

 

 

hair colour:

(human)

light blond

raven black

cherry red

cyan blue

 

(skeleton)

raven black

cherry red

cyan blue

 

 

gem colour:

(demon, human and skeleton)

onyx black

ruby red

aquamarine blue

amethyst purple

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

any ideas for future chapter would be appreciated

 

 


	10. the flamboyant robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shopping trip   
> a glittery peacock   
> and some not so friendly monster haters
> 
> in which you get very mad

Getting to the shop was… something. Turns out Alphys and Undyne are a couple, if them referring to each other as ‘wifu’ meant anything, so there was that and they both love anime… there for their mine now… because they like anime… and I like anime… and what’s more anime like than a beautiful goddess like, warrior fish lady and her kawaii, nerdy, potato lizard lady girlfriend… I ship them so hard… is this normal… yes, yes it is.

Anyway, we were waiting outside of the book store in one of the biggest malls in Ebbot city, for someone called Mettaton, he was apparently one of Alphys’s friends from the underground, and she had apparently built his body. They warned me that he could be a bit pushy and over the top, and was known to pry into others personal lives, somehow I could tell I would be avoiding him more often than not.

I had nearly fallen asleep leaning against a wall until some guy yelled out “OOOOOOOH YESS~” opening one of my eyes and I could easily spot a walking tin can that screamed notice me, I knew pink was a bright girly colour but this was just blinding, it hurt to just keep my eye open. As this glittering peacock approached us with and orange cat monster in tow. a low growl settled in my chest “who’s the walking trash can” I elbowed Undyne “pfft, that Mettaton, the one Alphys invited along” I just stare at her my expression screaming ‘ARE YOU KIDDING ME’ and ‘NOPE, I DON’T LIKE THIS, TAKE ME HOME RIGHT NOW’ Undyne just threw her head back and laughed at me hole heartedly.

“Hello darlings, thank you for waiting up for me” he chirped before his eyes landed on me “and who may I ask is this beauty” he approached me in stride to which I stood up and shifted into a skeleton “touch me, and I’ll turn you into a can opener, capeesh” that made him think twice “well, aren’t you a bit of a spit fire, that’s an admirable personality in film production” he smiled before turning to Alphys “m-Mettaton t-this is e-echo, she’s t-the p-person I-I was t-t-talking about on the phone” she stuttered out to him, he looked back to me in silent contemplation before turning back to Alphys “is she looking for a job of some kind, I’d just love to get to know her perhaps even have her work with me on my talk show” is he for real, I threaten him and now he’s trying to convince Alphys to get me into working for him. Thankfully Alphys managed to distract him with the idea of cloth shopping, this was going to be a very long day.

Going to shop after shop was actually kind of fun, who knew that I’d be the type of girl to try on cloths, although most of the clothes I pick are louse fitting and slightly revealing in some way or they were skin tight but comfortable, the tin man seemed to like my style, going as far as mixing and matching outfits for me to try on. Before we started heading to the checkout I put the clothes back on the racks “darling, why are you putting them all back, they looked fabulous on you” Mettaton gasped “simple, I don’t have any money” I looked over my shoulder at him and saw Alphys and Undyne coming up behind him “w-we told y-you n-not to worry a-about m-money” Alphys scolded me while Undyne frowned “punk, if it really bothers you that much get a job and pay us back later”

There was no talking my way out of this judging by the expressions they were wearing. Sighing in defeat I let them buy the cloths and move on to the next store surprisingly they even had them tailored to accommodate my tail.

Time passed by as we jumped from shop to shop and Mettaton seemed hell bent on asking questions. “So darling, what’s it like to live in a house full of male skeletons?” he asked as he walked along side me with the cat monster following close behind carrying all his things “it’s like living with a bunch of roommates that are all guys” I said in monotone “oh, well… do you have any cruses on them yet” he purred with a suggestive grin “aah no, I have quite literally only been there for the past twenty four hours, also why is that a question that springs to mind” I answered before stopping and taking some of the bags that the cat was struggling with, he looked at me like this was the best thing to happen to him all week “you looked like you could use some help” I smiled as I walked beside him “heh yeah, thanks” he muttered. Something tells me he isn’t really appreciated much “no problem dude. What’s your name” I asked ignoring the look Mettaton was giving me “everyone calls me burger pants” was his reply, I looked at him with a blank expression “pal, I asked for your name, not what everyone else calls you although I’m gonna guess that there’s a story behind that name” I gave him a half grin at his shocked expression, he relaxed a bit before answering “the names Tod” he grinned

Tod and I continued to talk until we stopped at the food court for lunch, Mettaton had a frappe and muffin while Tod had a burger and fries, Alphys and Undyne both had sushi… wouldn’t that count as cannibalism for Undyne… being in my skeleton form I had to eat magic infused food or it would go straight through me… heh… anyway I had curry chicken and hokkien noodles. There was friendly chatter between everyone, but like always life just couldn’t let me be happy.

Gun fire sounded near the centre of the food court and people stated screaming running for the exits or diving under tables like my group did, I shifted back to human and up turned the table to act as a barrier, there was panic and chaos everywhere and casualties were building up, most of them were monsters or human that sympathised for them. They were monster haters

“u-u-Undyne w-what d-do w-w-we d-d-do” Alphys’s panic was as plain as day and on the verge of a panic attack, Mettaton and tod both seemed terrified they were all looking to Undyne, I could see the panic and stress building up on her. I grabbed her arm making her look at me “get. Them. Out. Of. Here” I stared her directly in the eye before letting go of her and standing up and walking out of cover and out into their line of sight. Bring my hands to my mouth I whistled loud enough to catch the attention of the anti-monster group that were moving through the food court.

They turned to face me wearing their masks to hide there identity’s, one of them aimed there assault rifle at me firing it moving it so it followed me as I ran to the side still in their sight, pulling back and sliding under a row of tables and pushing myself back up within seconds only to side flip over another table with my hands in my pockets, I stop and stood there watching them as his gun ran out of ammo. They were staring wide eyed at me through there masks, I watched Undyne run out behind them with Alphys, Mettaton and Tod. I tilted my head forward letting my hair fall over my eyes leaving only my smile visible, knowing they made it out safely meant I wouldn’t have to hold back.

“So, you hate monsters… guess that means you hate me to, huh… well let me ease your minds about one thing… I not a monster… not entirely anyway…” I let my smile stretch to the point of it being sadistic “let’s see how well you fair against a demon” at that I look up at the my eyes had gone completely red, I let my body change painfully, hair turning as red as blood and skin as dark as night, every bone in my body broke and mended in a new form and sound of tearing muscle filled the air, horn pushed forth in the top of my skull as they curved back in an almost elegant way, my claws extended and my teeth sharpened to full length. my tail formed as my cloths burnt away and were replaced by a black and gold lined breastplate with red silk attached from the side of the front under wires to the centre of my back where it brought attention to my gem in the most flattering way possible, a dragon scale sleave clung to my right arm to provide protection, same with the dragon scales running down my right leg while the other was adorned with what looked like black vines covered in thorns opposite leg. Black Satan with blood red lining covered my front and back from my waist down.

I stared at their faces, drinking in the fear as they watched me horrified at what they just saw. two thing were for certain after I lost control. One I wasn’t going to remember this in the morning and two…

T H E Y W E R E G O I N G T O N E E D A H O S P I T A L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if anyone has any ideas for future chapters that they would like to see in the story please leave a suggestion in the comments 
> 
> and again I love reading your comments, they quite literally give me motivation to keep this story going   
> any way hope you enjoyed this chapter


	11. time to see who you really are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh look your stats
> 
> oh look a flash back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOO SORRY
> 
> everything has been crazy
> 
> first I spent a week with my nana then I spent a week at my dads and I don't remember if I posted anything during that time but then a sickness went through my family and now I'm here and I'm running out of ideas 
> 
> and again I'm sorry this is a short chapter but if it means anything ive started working on the Kitsune fanfic although I haven't posted the first chapter yet

 

**You know, life and death are a strange thing, the circle each other constantly. All things living must die at some point but before the death they have a unique instinct to create new life, to which the cycle continues and repeats over and over again. You would think that this would not apply to things like the multiverse or maybe you would.**

 

**Either, way life and death occurs with things that are animate, thing that have a soul, but with the multiverse things are similar but different in some ways. There is creation which it the beginning of a world with new opportunity and outcomes. Then there is the destruction which is when a universe is erased when the outcome of the universe is not of a reliable outcome or the universe became too corrupted and unstable to continue.**

 

**To avoid the consequences of an unreliable outcome of a universe spreading to the neighbouring universes, the creation of the resets was required to reverse the universe to a stable point in time where it can start again. The power of the resets are gifted to a strong soul that was exposed to large masses of magic  and would help to set said universe on the correct path with the positive outcome and continue with the universe in a enquired balance, therefor realigning the universe itself so it may continue without the destruction and erasure of its inhabitants. With all this in mind it brings you to wonder what happens to the universes that failed to redirect to the right course, whether it would be a positive or a negative outcome of the universe itself but then this brings to mind how this applies to those that are not living or dead, seeing as the multiverse consists of creation followed by destruction unless a reconstruction occurs, but logically speaking there is no midway between life or death because healing cannot reveres death where as a reset can repair a universe if used correctly.**

 

**Which raises the question of how I am still here. Although I existed within a universe once long ago, I don’t appear to exist within any other universe. Yet I continue to exist without reason or purpose, I have no hope, no will to live and no universe to properly call home and yet here I am…**

 

Waking up was a bitch, everything hurt, even places I didn’t know existed, I groaned as I turned over on to my side that hurt less. Pain was an unusual thing to wake up to, and had my universe not been erased I would have panicked and thought I had woken up again in the true lab, but what I was laying on was soft and smelt of vanilla with the metallic tang of blood, not strapped down to a cold hard metal table that smelt of chemicals and blood.

 

“echo, are you ok?” a voice asked poking my cheek “you gave everyone quite the scare” I opened my eyes to find beast, sans, red and raven looking down at me, There expressions showed concern and unease. I looked up at them expressionless “I feel like I got hit by a truck” I tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by a large bony hand “not a good idea, kitten. Your ribs are in pretty bad shape” beast moved his hand to my arm.

 

“What happened? Undyne called us saying there were a bunch’a anti-monster haters attacking the food court, but when we got there they were all dead and you were missing” red questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest

 

“We came home and you were passed out on the carpet covered in blood” sans finished for him trying to see my soul once again. What happened… how did I get home? Last thing I remember was… was… P A I N

 

I clutch my skull as pain radiates through it, the others take a step back at the low and feral growl that ripped from my throat. They watched in shock when I leant forward clutching my skull in my hands, my gem had begun to glow (G/C)

 

They could all see my stats and it scared them  
**Name: (Y/N) \ 3r-1n /Echo**  
**EXP: @$ &^%!**  
**LV: 666**  
**HP: 0~**  
***She’s not who you think she is…***  
***she suffers from her failures, her regret…***  
***she couldn’t save them… so she gave up***  
***you should never rely on a demon***  
I passed out seconds later

 

 

_“Heh heh, sans come on that’s cheating” sans stood behind me after having chased me and papyrus through snowdin forest because we had thrown snow balls at him, unfortunately it’s rare for him to ever run for anything. He had teleported behind me while I was peering around a tree trying to keep a distance from him. His arms had wrapped around my waist pinning my arms to my sides._

 

_“Oh really, I believe your words when you hit me with that snowball were ‘all is fair in love and war’” his everlasting grin grew as a pouted. He leaned down to where my ear would be before whispering “tag, your it” he dumped a pile of snow on me before teleporting away yelling “GET DUNKED ON”_

 

_…_

_“Hay sans…”_

  
_“…” no one answered_

  
_“See you next reset” you let go of the ripped and dust covered blue hoodie, letting it hit the pile of dust in the snow next to a bright red scarf_

 

When I opened my eyes again, it was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any ideas for this fanfiction let me know, cause I'm running out of ideas
> 
> any suggestions are appreciated and all comments are read
> 
> also I couldn't draw the reader... yet...


	12. I’m sorry

Hay everyone 

I’m sorry but I’m canceling this storyline   
I’ve lost interest and don’t know how to continue the story  
If you want to keep it alive then please take it and let me know so I can read where you’ve taken it  
Forgive me for this  
But I’m drowning in home work and I’m not going to get any time to write this

See ya everyone


	13. Sooo.... I'm thinking about trying again with this story

Hay so recently I've had some ideas but I guess that happens when you read around 96 fan fictions over and over again 

I want to try again with this story and edit a few things so it hopefully flows easier 

I'll admit updates will be few and far between since next year is my last year of high school and I'm likely to find it hard to keep up but if it's ok with all of you  
I'd like to have another chance so if you are interested in seeing where I could take this story or if you have some ideas you want to see 

Let me know you want this story to continue   
I'll be starting over and using the old story as a bace line in the beginning so all previous chapters will be deleted and replaced

But only if people want this story to try again

So to all who read this thank you for your time  
All comments and replies are greatly appreciated


	14. i'm working on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying again  
> but i need some help

i'm going to start working on it again but i'm changing a few things up and i need some help so..

 

i'm thinking of giving it a new name since there are a few changes to it and i don't think 'forgotten soul' suits it very much anymore  
im also planing on making it as a new fanfic (ill leave a link to it once i have enough pages to start posting it up, it may not be for awhile) or should i just replace the chapters of thin one

also what should burgerpants real name be?  
i cant decide between   
-Buster  
-Felix  
-Tod  
\- other.


End file.
